poldarkbbcfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Enys
† Dwight Enys Sarah Enys † Sophie Enys Meliora Enys |First appearance = 2x01 |Final appearance =5x08 |Portrayed by = Gabriella Wilde }}Caroline Enys (née Penvenen) was an heiress and the only niece of Ray Penvenen. She was also the wife of Dwight Enys. Following the death of Ray, she inherited the Penvenen fortune and eventually had a daughter, Sarah Enys who passed away of a heart defect. Biography Early Life Caroline was an orphan taken in by her extremely wealthy uncle Ray Penvenen and became the Heir to the Penvenen fortune, since he had no children. Meeting Dwight Caroline was an orphan taken in by her extremely wealthy uncle Ray. She befriends Ross and Demelza Poldark, continuingly visiting Nampara often. She met and fell in love with Dwight Enys, a doctor but Ray forbade them from marrying. They decided to elope, but Dwight was late the evening they arranged to meet up and run away. Caroline then went away without him. Caroline eventually came back to Cornwall, and she and Dwight became close again. She went behind her uncle's back and married Dwight, but he was taken from her to go to war in France since he had signed up to the Royal Navy when he thought she had left forever. Her uncle, Ray, passed away and she inherited the fortunes he had left for her, but she wished to live a simpler life with Dwight. Along with Ross, they hatch a plan to save Dwight from imprisonment and bring him home, but even though the plan went well, Dwight had changed. He was traumatised from the war and needed time to heal. He eventually healed, and Caroline and Dwight talked about having a child. Loss of Sarah Caroline wanted a child tooPoldark, Series 4, Episode 1, and they eventually had a daughter, Sarah Enys.Poldark, Series 4, Episode 3 Sarah was born with a heart defect and eventually passed away when she was a baby, leaving Caroline in grief. She wanted to hold her even when she had passedPoldark, Series 4, Episode 4, and later wished she would forget that Sarah died. Dwight was very open about how he felt and showed his grief, but Caroline held back. No longer thinking she was meant to be a mother, Caroline became cold and spent time away from Dwight and Cornwall. Dwight eventually appealed to her and she went home, but determined that she would not have another child.Poldark, Series 4, Episode 7 She later changed her mind, and she and Dwight grew closer again.Poldark, Series 4, Episode 8 In early 1800, she attended a dinner at Trenwith held by Geoffrey Charles Poldark. Dwight was accepted to the Royal Society of Doctors but she wanted to stay in Cornwall when he had to go to the college. She and Demelza took a walk in the cemetery and Caroline spent time at Sarah's grave. They then saw Valentine Warleggan at Elizabeth Warleggan's grave, she and Demelza spoke to him and wanted to take him home but he run to Bessie. Caroline and Dwight later spoke about Elizabeth's untimely passing.Poldark, Series 5, Episode 1 Notes and sources Category:Penvenen family Category:Enys family Category:Characters